Drugs
Smokes Most cigarettes have self-lighting tips. Just strike them against a hard surface like a match. HMRC standards Standard synthetic-tobacco cancer sticks. Blue Smokes Increases intuition but dampens emotions. Made from the Blueroot plant. They of course produce a thick blue smoke. Addicts of the Blueroot, those with longterm and high level exposure, display a complete lack of emotion, survival instict and or drive yet have a level of insight that could almost be considered prophetic. Mellows Sedative. Twitchers Stimulant. Vision sticks Hallucinogen. Earth-3 cigars (3 tokens) "We have some earth 3 cigars. Made with real tobacco, rather then synthesized plant matter. Already pretty uncommon, but once this war starts up they're gonna be impossible to find. Earth 3 is gonna go full fortress world again and you're not gonna be able to find a box of these anywhere." Custom blends from previous soldiers You'll have to ask the Armory Master about these. They cost tokens. Booze You can get drunk on all the fancy cocktails at IMPENDING DOOM, the Sword's new bar. Or you can get the drinks below at the armory. HMRC standard Standard booze. Has a proof rivaling pure industrial ethanol. Comes in a white bottle with "HMRC" on it. Xeno spit A powerful drink with random, usually hallucinogenic effects. May give visions of the Stareater. Comes in a black bottle with lime green lettering spelling "XENO SPIT". On the label it says: "This product is for display purposes only. Not for human consumption. May contain xeno-biological enzymes. Keep out of reach, sight and earshot of children and irresponsible adults. If swallowed accidentally, remind yourself that everything you're seeing is simply a hallucination. Unless it's not." Astro Gives hallucinations of floating through space. Strangely, the hallucinations are shared between anyone high on astro. Comes in an aluminum bottle with blue, embossed letters spelling "Astro". The bottle has some standard warning about alcohol and drugs, followed by a paragraph talking about how "Astro is a smooth Hara root liquor that gives the drinker the sensation of floating through deep space." It also talks a bit about the mystical significance of Hara root and how it supposedly allows those who eat it to commune with others like them and to glimpse the machinations of the universe. That Jazz. Also has a warning about how over consumption can lead to coma. So there's that. Maldavian Mind Rot (1 token) The strongest booze available. Gives incredibly vivid and detailed hallucinations. It's recommended you only take one drop at a time. Comes in a bottle the size of an eyedrop bottle and has a eyedropper built into the cap. A small black and gold label on the top reads "Maldavian Mind Rot". LEAD BRICK Booze the color and consistency of mercury. It's the "heaviest" drink available. Seems to have the same effects as ordinary alcohol. Comes in a silvery grayish bottle. Other drugs Redeye Causes violence and increased strength and dex. Comes in a shrink wrapped capsule filled with a half dozen pills. Tea? A tea with a strange, cinnamony taste. Causes astral projection. Comes in an unlabeled box about the size of your hand. Category:Armory Item